MU: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by MapleRose
Summary: Wanna know how to take care of your very own MU LA FLAGA unit? Well this manual will be your guide!


AN: I love the Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual series written by mumyou nanashi. She had a list of characters she wanted to do, and I saw that Mwu wasn't on it. So I asked her if I could write one for Mwu, and she was kind enough to let me write it. So I'm dedicating this to her!

oh, as for spelling, I used "Mu" instead of "Mwu" since I used the "official" English spelling for everyone else... Dates and info from gundamofficial.

Oh yeah, may contain some spoilers for end of SEED and Destiny.

Enjoy!

* * *

**MU LA FLAGA: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated MU LA FLAGA unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your Ace Mobile Armour and Mobile Suit Pilot, please pay close attention to the following instructions:

-

**Basic Information**

**-**

Name: Mu La Flaga (a.k.a. Mwu La Fllaga, Commander La Flaga, Hawk of Endymion, Mwu-san)

Date of Manufacture: 29 November C.E. 43

Place of Manufacture: Earth, Atlantic Federation

Genetic Type: Natural/Newtype

Height: 183 cm (taller than everyone!)

Weight: Heavy

-

**Your MU LA FLAGA unit will come with the following accessories:**

**-**

One (1) custom-made Earth Alliance pilot suit (with custom helmet)

One (1) standard issued Earth Alliance officer's uniform (cap included, though rarely used)

One (1) standard issued Morgenroete mechanic's uniform

One (1) handgun

One (1) TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero (Mobile Armour)

-

Please take note that the FX-550 Skygrasper is not included with your MU LA FLAGA unit. Please contact ADMIRAL HALIBERTON of the 8th Fleet to obtain it. Also note that the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam is also not included. In order to get it, first, an ATHRUN ZALA unit must destroy said unit with KIRA YAMATO still inside. Then proceed to ORB and contact ERIKA SIMMONS.

-

**Programming:**

**-**

The MU LA FLAGA unit is one of the most versatile and flexible units around (just ask the ARCHANGEL crew) He will willingly serve in as many different modes as possible. He is one of the friendliest units around, and is willing to help you out (as long as you're on the right side). If you have any trouble to get him to obey you, challenge his ego a bit, or threaten his friends, er, comrades, whichever you find easier to do.

**COMEDIAN:** The MU LA FLAGA unit usually has a laid-back attitude, and comes with a built-in sense of humour and sarcasm. You can hire him out to anyone who needs a good laugh. His jokes may not always be appreciated, but hey, they've already paid you.

**PILOT:** Got an aircraft of some kind but can't fly it? Then the MU LA FLAGA unit's is perfect for you! He'll fly almost anything: airplanes, mobile armours, mobile suits, you name it. He can do stunts and crash landings too. Hire him out to the military (as long as it's not the EA or ZAFT), an air show, or just any rich guy with an aircraft, and watch the cash roll in!

**MILITARY STRATEGIST: **Need to find your way out of a tight spot? The MU LA FLAGA unit is excellent at coming up with a plan in a short space of time. Just give him five minutes, and watch as he bails you out.

**MOTIVATIONAL SPEAKER: **Does your KIRA YAMATO unit need some motivating? Or maybe you or someone you know needs some encouragement. The MU LA FLAGA unit will be happy to give anyone a push in the right direction or a pat on the back.

**SCAVENGER: **Hungry, in need of immediate food and water but don't know where to get it? Well worry no more! The MU LA FLAGA unit is great at finding supplies at a moment's notice, as long as you don't mind taking stuff from abandoned places like abandoned ships or colonies.

**BODYGUARD:** Feeling threatened? This unit is professionally trained in combat, both with a machine, and with a handgun. His aim may not be the most accurate, but at least he knows how to use a gun, and can threaten your enemies with it.

**RADAR: **Wanna find a REY ZA BURREL or RAU LE CREUSET unit but don't know where to look? the MU LA FLAGA has a built-in radar made specifically to locate these two units. Bribe or blackmail him first, as he's not too fond of these two units, and watch as he leads you to the nearest REY ZA BURREL or RAU LE CREUSET unit. (We're not responsible for any damages due to confrontation of these units)

-

**Your MU LA FLAGA has five (5) different settings:**

**-**

Laidback and Amused (Default Setting)

Sarcastic/Cynical

Serious

Angry

Angsty/Troubled (Locked)

Unit is usually in Laidback and Amused mode. When a situation comes up, depending on the situation, unit will go into either Sarcastic/Cynical mode (in which he may be rude and/or blunt, and we will not be held responsible for any resulting damage), or Serious mode. During conflict, unit is usually in Angry mode (again, we are not responsible for any personal or property damage). The Angsty/Troubled mode is only activated after encountering a RAU LE CREUSET unit at COLONY MENDEL.

-

**Relations with other units:**

**-**

Your MU LA FLAGA unit is not the most tactful of units, so he may offend some people. However, after some time and getting used to, he gets along with most units.

**MURRUE RAMIUS:** This is the most compatible unit with the MU LA FLAGA unit. This unit will neither anger nor harm your MU LA FLAGA. They work perfectly as a team. Grab some popcorn and watch as their relationship grow and blossom.

**KIRA YAMATO:** Another compatible unit with the MU LA FLAGA. This unit will look up to your MU LA FLAGA unit. Your unit will automatically guide and give advice to this unit, and later, this unit may have some advice of his own to give. They make another great team.

**RAU LE CREUSET:** WARNING: encounters with this unit must always be with approached with caution and/or supervised. However, when bullets start flying, we suggest you hightail it out of there, unless you want to get hurt. Don't worry, the MU LA FLAGA unit can take care of himself. He'll even tell you when a RAU LE CREUSET is near. But if you are still worried, we suggest sending a KIRA YAMATO unit in for backup.

-

**Other unit interactions:**

**- **

**DEARKA ELTHMAN:** Even though the MU LA FLAGA unit seems to always pick fights with this unit (and vice versa), and seem like they are rivals, don't worry, once they actually meet and fight on the same side, they actually get along pretty well.

**NATARLE BADGIRUEL:** This unit is rather skeptical over your MU LA FLAGA's creative, and a bit unorthodox, way of doing things. Being a stickler to the rules, this unit's interactions with the MU LA FLAGA unit are strictly professional.

**ATHRUN ZALA: **Your MU LA FLAGA unit may be suspicious and wary of this unit at first, but after some interrogations and speeches, they'll eventually get along. Both being defected soldiers feeling somewhat betrayed, they can actually sort of relate.

**CAGALLI YULA ATHHA: **This unit isn't too fond of your MU LA FLAGA at first, probably because of his tactless words, or just simply a personality conflict. Even though they learn to get along later on, we advise you to watch from a safe distance.

-

**Cleaning:**

**-**

The MU LA FLAGA is more than capable of cleaning himself. However, if you insist on cleaning him yourself, please remember the following: do not machine-wash; towel-dry only, do not tumble dry. Unit may be dry-cleaned.

-

**Energy:**

**-**

Your MU LA FLAGA unit needs lots of food to give him energy. Feed him thrice daily, with _very_ generous portions.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**-**

Q: Woah, the model I received looks a lot like Mu, I mean, he's got the blond hair and same features, but he's got this scar across his nose, his hair is past his shoulders, and he comes with this ugly helmet-type thing. He's not nice at all, and he refuses to answer by his name, claiming he has no idea who "Mu" is! He occasionally mumbles something about a "Stellar" and "Phantom Pain". What's going on!

A: Oops. We seem to have sent you the wrong version. That's the Destiny prototype. Unfortunately, during development, we accidentally rebooted him and he lost his programming. So we had to make a new program. You can keep him if you like (he'll eventually remember his old programming, with some time and appropriate prodding), but if you can't wait and want the correct version, just send it back and we'll ship the right one to you.

Q: Oh no! I lost my MU LA FLAGA unit! He had to go due to unforeseen circumstances. I want him back! What should I do?

A: Don't worry, the MU LA FLAGA unit is equipped with a state-of-the-art homing device. He's like a boomerang, he'll find his way back to you (provided he liked you in the first place). No matter how impossible the situation seems, he'll make it possible.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**-**

Problem: Your MU LA FLAGA unit isn't laughing or joking like he used to. Instead, he looks troubled and is brooding quite a lot. You're starting to get worried.

Solution: He must have encountered RAU LE CREUSET in COLONY MENDEL, and found out about his evil plans to end the world. Give him some time, and assure him gently. If that doesn't work, get a MURRUE RAMIUS unit and let her keep him company.

Problem: Your MU LA FLAGA unit just threw himself into the path of danger, taking the blow meant for you. Now he disappeared in a flash of light, and you're devastated. Or, you're angry and want your money back.

Solution: Sorry, we don't take refunds. But have patience. Wait a couple of years, and he'll come back to you (he always does). He may not remember you right away, but he'll gain his memories eventually.

-

With proper care and maintenance, your MU LA FLAGA unit will lead a long and happy life (especially if you've got a MURRUE RAMIUS unit around). But you need not worry though, because the MU LA FLAGA unit has supernatural powers of survival, like that of a cockroach! He just won't die!

-


End file.
